Currently Unavailable at Flourish and Botts
by Gkey
Summary: More Short Books Inspired by Harry Potter. These Titles are Currently Unavailable at Flourish and Botts
1. NOT Best Sellers

I recently came across a hilarious website on The Top 50 Short Books inspired by Harry Potter, by Priscilla Spencer. Check it out: http://www.theninemuses.net/hp/work/shortbooks.html  
  
I decided to copy her idea - I hope that's legal, I'll remove it if not - and make a list of my own.   
  
Disclaimer: All names below belong to JKR. The idea of short books inspired by Harry Potter is Priscilla Spencer's.  
  
More Short Books Inspired by Harry Potter. These Titles are Currently Unavailable at Flourish and Botts:  
  
Outdoors with the Centaurs - by Dolores Umbridge  
  
What We Know About Blaise Zabini  
  
Gryffindors who Excelled in Potions - by Severus Snape  
  
Honor Thy Parents - by Percy Weasley  
  
Fun Experiences I had Growing up with my Cousins - by Susan Bones with introduction by Harry Potter  
  
Beating for Dummies - by Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke  
  
Losing Gracefully - by Draco Malfoy with introduction by Michael Corner  
  
Grief Control - by Cho Chang  
  
Stress: A guide for Self Control - by Hannah Abbot with forward by Molly Weasley  
  
Pretty Girls who haven't been Asked out by Roger Davies  
  
Let's Party - in the Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
Taking Life Seriously - by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil  
  
How to Protect Students - by Albus Dumbledore  
  
Why We Send Our Children to Hogwarts - by Amos Diggory  
  
Law and Order - by Peeves  
  
Students I Like - by Argus Filch  
  
Our Students, Our Friends - by Dolores Umbridge  
  
Effective Teaching Methods - by Dolores Umbridge  
  
Who's Who in Wizarding High Society - Remus Lupin  
  
Remus Lupin's Job Offers  
  
All Wizards were Created Equal - by Cornelius Fudge  
  
A Job Well Done - by Cornelius Fudge  
  
Things I told my Muggle Parents during Summer Vacation - by Dean Thomas  
  
Wanna Sound Like Henry Higgins? - by Seamus Finnigan with forward by Victor Krum  
  
Hogwarts' Advantages over Eton - by Justin Finch -Fletchly  
  
Boys I've Dated - by Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Fred and George's Guide towards a Successful Graduation - by Fred and George Weasley  
  
SPEW Membership List  
  
Tips for the Cautious - by Sirius Black  
  
People Who Know Me - by The Grey Lady  
  
Sensible Ideas I've Had - by Luna Lovegood  
  
Friendships with Slytherins - by Harry Potter  
  
Peaceful Dreams - by Harry Potter  
  
How Not to Get Slaughtered by your Brother - by Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Exiting Gracefully - by Sybil Trelawny  
  
Fair Play - by Vincent Crabbe with forward by Miles Bletchley  
  
My Memoirs - by Montague  
  
People I Haven't Spoken With - by Ernie Macmillan  
  
Why Gryffindor and Slytherin Admire Us - by Helga Hufflepuf and Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Pleasant Rides on the Knight Bus - by Harry Potter  
  
Normal House Elves - by Harry Potter  
  
How to Ensure Your Commentary is Unbiased - by Lee Jordan  
  
A Friend Indeed - by Marietta Edgecombe  
  
Why I Was Sorted into Hufflepuff - by Zacharias Smith  
  
The Marcus Flint Fan club Member List  
  
Nice Things I've Said - by Pansy Parkinson  
  
Common Room Passwords I've Remembered - by Neville Longbottom  
  
Students Competing in Upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament  
  
Why Divination is Sensible - by Hermione Granger  
  
Boys Entitled to Date My Sister - by Ron Weasley  
  
Flying is Fun - by Neville Longbottom 


	2. New Shipment of Books

Why I was Upset When I Broke Up with Percy Weasley - by Penelope Clearwater  
  
The Pleasures of Teaching at Hogwarts - by Alistair Moody  
  
Sightings of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks  
  
Guidelines to Early Retirement - by Rita Skeeter  
  
Snitch Catching 1-2-3 - by Draco Malfoy  
  
Family Harmony - by Sirius Black  
  
Slytherins in Harry's Year who are Not Children of Death Eaters  
  
Successful Karaoke Nights Held in the Slytherin Common Room  
  
Useful Muggle Medicine - by Molly Weasley  
  
My Memoirs Part II - by Gilderoy Lockhart  
  
Applicants for the DADA position at Hogwarts  
  
Names of People Not Named Argus Filch who Visited me at Hogwarts' Hospital - by Dolores Umbridge  
  
Hospitality Made Easy - by Mrs. Black  
  
People who Understood the Scene in the Department of Mysteries in OOtP 


	3. Latest Flops

Colin Creevy's Fanlisting  
  
Something Funny Happened on the Way to the Ravenclaw Common Room  
  
The Art of Subtleness and Tact - by Zacharias Smith  
  
Book Seven's List of Survivors  
  
Forest and Wildlife Conservation - by Gawp  
  
My Favorite Non Gryffindor Students - by Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Werewolves Employed by the Ministry of Magic  
  
How I am Different from Lily Potter - by Ginny Weasley  
  
How I am Different from Molly Weasley - by Hermione Granger  
  
Kind acts I've Performed - by Peeves  
  
Why I can't wait for N.E.W.T.s - by Hannah Abbott  
  
Books I haven't Enjoyed Reading - by Hermione Granger  
  
Key Plots in which I will Feature - by Terry Boot  
  
How to Fit In - by Luna Lovegood  
  
When I was Young - by Minerva Mcgonagal  
  
Romance 101 - by Moaning Myrtle 


End file.
